La décision d'une nuit
by Ginnymione.lily2
Summary: Et si, quand Sasuke allait quitter le village, quelque chose l'en empêchait et qu'à cause de cette chose, il ne rejoignait pas Orochimaru. Résumé assez léger mais venait lire si ça vous tente, cet OS est du point de vue de Sasuke.


Coucou !

BONNE ANNÉE À TOUTES ET À TOUS ET PLEIN DE BONHEUR POUR CETTE NOUVELLE ANNÉE.

Me revoilà en ce 02 janvier avec un nouvel OS sur l'Univers de Naruto. On est parti pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à M Kishimoto, sauf l'histoire.

Attention dans cet OS il y a mention d'abus sexuel, âme sensible ne pas lire.

_**La décision d'une nuit**_

Résumé : Et si, quand Sasuke allait quitter le village, quelque chose l'en empêchait et qu'à cause de cette chose, il ne rejoignait pas Orochimaru.

Voilà, mon blabla est terminé.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Sasuke soupira. Naruto devenait de plus en plus fort. Celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami commençait à devenir plus fort que lui et il ne pouvait pas supporter cela. Il se baladait dans les ruelles sombres de Konoha. Les mains dans ses poches, il réfléchissait à la proposition de puissance qu'on avait fait lors de la deuxième épreuve de l'examen pour devenir Chûnin. Peut-être devrait-il accepté, si c'était pour devenir plus fort et pouvoir enfin vaincre Itachi qui lui avait encore prouvé à quel point il était faible. Il fallait tout prix devenir plus fort pour le vaincre. Mais avant, il fallait briser des liens.

« Espèce de démon ! » Entendit-il.

_Hn..._

Songea-t-il.

Que se passait-il encore ? Konoha se reconstruisait petit à petit de l'attaque menée par Orochimaru et le pays du sable.

_Maudit Gaara..._

Songea l'Uchiwa, la colère montant en lui.

Il entendit un cri de douleur et couru vers la source du bruit. Il courait pourtant, il avait l'impression de marcher au ralenti tellement la peur le saisissait. Pourquoi ressentait-il cela. Il arriva dans une ruelle sombre, il n'y avait personne, personne sauf une chose gisant au sol. Il s'approcha et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon de son âge qui était entièrement nu. Un tas de vêtement déchirés se trouvait à ses côtés. Il s'agenouilla et retourna la personne sur le dos, activant ses Sharingans. Sasuke se figea en reconnaissant la personne qui se trouvait allongée là. Cette personne n'était autre qu'un de ses amis. Son meilleur ami. Naruto Uzumaki. Son corps était couvert de blessures d'où sortait du sang. Ne sachant que faire, il prit le blond inconscient dans ses bras, ainsi que les vêtements au sol et le ramena chez lui.

Une fois chez le blond, il le déposa dans son lit, alla chercher quelques bandages, avant de commencer à en couvrir les blessures du crétin. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il resta auprès du blond et l'observa de ses yeux noirs. Il sentait que le blond avait plus que des blessures mais ne savait pas quoi. Il soupira, endormi, le blond avait l'air d'un ange tout à fait adorable. Il se gifla mentalement. Pourquoi avait-il pensé à cela ? Lui qui voulait briser les liens qui l'unissait aux autres se mettait à penser que son meilleur ami avait l'air d'un ange ! Il devait se ressaisir. Il soupira et quitta la pièce pour se rendre dans la salle de bain, histoire de se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Il leva la tête et s'observa dans le miroir. Ses Sharingans s'activèrent, il devait couper le lien qui l'unissait à Naruto. Et même si pour cela, il devait le tuer, il le ferait, il était plus que déterminé à le faire. Attrapant un kunaï, il se détourna du miroir, et se dirigea vers la chambre du blond. Il brandit son arme et allait frapper lorsque le crétin lâcha un cri qui lui glaça le sang. Sasuke resta figé après avoir entendu ce cri de pure détresse. Son corps tremblait tout entier comme s'il était terrifié par le cauchemar qu'il faisait.

Soudain, deux yeux bleus azurs s'ouvrirent pour plonger dans ceux noirs de Sasuke. Il frissonna, il lui était impossible de briser le lien qui l'unissait à Naruto. Ses poings se serrèrent de colère. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas briser ce lien, bon sang ? Naruto était si faible à cet instant, et ses yeux étaient si vides...

« Que t'est-il arrivé, idiot ? » Demanda l'Uchiwa, d'une voix neutre, fixant Naruto avec un air inquiet qui lui était inconnu.

« Je ne sais pas... » Murmura Naruto.

_Quoi il ne m'insulte pas ? Pas de provocation ? Il n'engage pas le combat ?_

Songea Sasuke, plus que surpris bien qu'il n'en montra rien.

« Tu _le sais _très bien. » Siffla le brun.

« N... Non... » Murmura le blond.

« Oh que si et tu vas me le dire ! »

« On m'a attaqué... » Chuchota le garçon aux yeux bleus.

« Qui ? »

« Je ne sais pas... »

« _Ne mens pas ! _»

« Je ne... »

« _Ne mens pas ! _» Répéta le brun.

« Qu'est-ce que cela peut faire... » Murmura Naruto.

« Je veux savoir. » Exigea l'Uchiwa.

« Ça ne t'avanceras à rien vu que tu voulais me tuer... Vas-y tue-moi... »

_Comment pourrais-je le tuer alors qu'il me le demande ? Mais que lui est-il arrivé ?_

Songea le membre de l'équipe 7.

« Je ne veux plus te tuer. » Soupira Sasuke.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je veux t'aider et je ressens quelques choses d'autre que de la haine envers toi... »

« M'en fiche... »

« Alors dis-moi ce qu'il t'est arrivé ! »

« Je ne peux pas... »

Naruto se redressa sous le regard sévère de Sasuke. Sasuke pensa qu'il allait enfin lui parler, mais le blond attrapa ses affaires et sauta par la fenêtre pour aller sur le toit. Sasuke le suivit.

« **Que veux-tu gamin ? **»

Sasuke frissonna. Ce n'était pas du tout la voix de Naruto et ses yeux rouges... Ceux qui étaient si différents de ceux bleus du garçon qu'il connaissait...

« Qui es-tu ? » Grogna Sasuke, la méfiance présente dans la voix.

« **Tu ne sais pas. Je suis le plus puissant des démons renards et ma haine est telle que j'ai décidé de tuer ceux qui lui ont fait cela ! **» Grogna le démon.

Et là Sasuke comprit comment Naruto arrivait à être si fort. C'était grâce au démon renard qui était scellé en lui. Comment avait-il pu lui cacher une chose pareille !

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait ? » Demanda-t-il.

Les yeux rouges du blond redevinrent bleus. L'Uzumaki rougit en constatant qu'il était sur le toit de sa maison et nu. Il enfila son pantalon et sa veste déchirait rapidement et courut aussi loin que possible. Sasuke ne perdit pas une seconde et décida de le suivre. Sautant de toits en toits, courant sur les murs, Sasuke poursuivait inlassablement le blond où qu'il allait. Finalement, il se rendit compte que Naruto se dirigeait vers un endroit précis. Le point le plus haut de Konoha. Que voulait-il donc faire ? Sasuke paniqua un bref instant lorsqu'une idée lui venait en tête. Mais il l'a repoussa. Naruto était bien plus fort que cela, jamais il ne ferait une telle chose, si ?

« NARUTO ATTENDS ! » Cria l'Uchiwa.

Mais le blond ne s'arrêta pas. Il se retourna et lança un regard vide au brun, poursuivant sa route. Un peu comme s'il ne le voyait pas. Le brun regarda avec horreur le blond sauter dans le vide et se laisser tomber sans rien faire. Sasuke eut peur et se jeta dans le vide à son tour pour secourir son compagnon. Il utilisa le clonage et propulsa son clone vers le fond du précipice. Son clone créa un autre clone qui attrapa Naruto qui était déjà inconscient. Sasuke attrapa un fils de Chakra qu'il enroula autour d'un kunaï qu'il lança. Le bout de fils de Chakra restant alla s'enrouler autour du clone qui tenait Naruto, l'arme ninja se ficha dans le mur les clouant sur place. Sasuke concentra son Chakra dans ses pieds et ses mains et il parvint à s'accrocher au mur glissant, s'écorchant les mains, mais parvenant à stopper sa chute.

Lentement, il descendit jusqu'à atteindre Naruto. Là, il le détacha et l'attrapa. Il remonta lentement jusqu'à la surface. Une fois qu'il eut atteint le haut, il était en sueur et n'avait presque plus de Chakra.

« Je ne veux plus subir ça... » Murmura Naruto dans son sommeil, les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

Sasuke devint soudain attentif.

« Plus subir ça... » Murmura Naruto. « Arrêtez de me faire mal... Je ne veux plus... S'il vous plaît... »

Sasuke prit le blond dans ses bras et courut jusqu'à l'hôpital. Il sentait que le blond avait subit bien plus que des blessures, et il ne savait pas comment gérer cela mis à part emmener son ami à l'hôpital.

Des médecins le prirent en charge, disant à Sasuke que Naruto allait subir un examen complet pour savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

Il patienta dans la salle d'attente pendant un temps qui lui parut une éternité. Enfin, un médecin revint vers lui semblant avoir des mauvaises nouvelles à lui annoncer.

« Votre ami a subit des coups et des blessures, mais j'ai remarqué que vous vous en étiez occupé. Je me demandais pourquoi vous nous l'aviez amené, mais lorsque j'ai terminé les examens j'ai compris... »

Sasuke s'attendait au pire. Qu'est-ce qu'avait compris le médecin. Le brun haussa un sourcil interrogatif, attendant que le médecin poursuive, n'osant même pas poser la question qu'il redoutait tant.

« Votre ami a été abusé sexuellement. » Termina le ninja médecin.

Les yeux du brun s'écarquillèrent. C'était pour cela que le blond avait tenté de mettre fin à sa vie et c'était aussi pour cette raison que le démon renard était sorti pour prendre possession du corps de Naruto.

« Puis... » Il tenta d'avaler la boule d'angoisse qui s'était former dans sa gorge. « Puis-je aller le voir. »

« Oui, vous pouvez. » Répondit le médecin.

Il le mena jusqu'à la chambre du blond. Ce dernier était endormi et son sommeil était très agité. Sasuke frissonna. Naruto avait subi une chose et une douleur qu'il ne pouvait imaginer. Que devait-il faire ? Pourrait-il l'aider ? Il ne pouvait pas partir alors que le crétin blond qui était son meilleur ami était ainsi ? Lui qui était vide de vie à présent. Pourrait-il lui faire cela alors qu'il n'avait pas pu couper le lien qui les unissait ? Non, il savait bien que non.

Il allait aider Naruto et resterait au village. Il resterait auprès du blond. Ils s'entraîneraient ensemble et non chacun de leur côté. Il allait gagner en puissance et avec Naruto. Il n'avait pas besoin d'accepter la proposition qu'on lui avait fait. Il était plus fort que cela. Mais avant de gagner en puissance, avant d'accomplir sa vengeance en tuant Itachi, Naruto avait besoin de son aide. Sinon, il mourrait et ne pourrait pas réaliser son rêve de devenir Hokage. Sinon Sasuke serait seul et aurait perdu son meilleur ami...

Naruto se redressa, sortit de son lit et sauta par la fenêtre. Sasuke le poursuivit. Pourquoi le blond était-il parti sans rien dire ? Comptait-il encore mettre fin à ses jours ? Pourrait-il le rattraper à temps cette fois ?

« NARUTO ! » Cria l'Uchiwa, tentant d'attirer l'attention du blond.

Le blond ne répondit pas et accéléra. Comment pouvait-il accéléré alors que normalement il était au maximum de sa vitesse. Le brun tenta d'accélérer, mais c'était peine perdue.

« NARUTO ! » Cria-t-il une nouvelle fois.

« **Restes hors de mon chemin gamin ! **» Grogna la voix de Kyûbi, s'arrêtant pour se tourner vers Sasuke, fixant le brun de ses yeux rouges.

Sasuke resta un instant figé devant le regard du renard à neuf queues. Il était effrayant, la vengeance visible dans ses yeux emplies de haine. Que comptait-il faire ?

« Qu'allez-vous faire ? » Demanda l'Uchiwa, fixant le renard qui avait prit possession de son ami avec ses Sharingans.

« **Tuer ceux qui ont fait du mal au seul hôte qui m'a accepté tel que j'étais.** » Répondit le démon renard à queues.

« Et comment allez-vous vous y prendre ? Si vous faites cela Naruto ne sera jamais accepté par les habitant du village ! » Rappela l'Uchiwa. « Si vous connaissez Naruto, vous devez savoir que ce qu'il veut à tout prix est d'avoir la reconnaissance de tout le monde au village. »

« **Pourquoi n'uses-tu pas de tes pupilles sur moi, Uchiwa ? **» Demanda Kyûbi, ses yeux fixant les Sharingans du brun.

« Naruto est mon ami, je ne lui ferais pas de mal. » Répondit simplement Sasuke. « Qui lui a fait tout cela ? Puis-je t'aider dans ta vengeance ? »

« **Je quitterais le village, après tout cela. Ne me suis pas, le petit n'aurait pas voulu que tu sois déserteurs par ma faute, gamin. **» Grogna Kyûbi, se retourna pour foncer vers une destination précise.

Sasuke tenta de le suivre, mais il l'avait déjà perdu. Pourtant son Chakra était très puissant, mais c'était comme si le renard à queues le dissimulait. Comme si il ne voulait pas qu'on le retrouve. Sasuke fouilla tous les recoins du village et ne trouva pas Naruto.

Une explosion attira Sasuke alors que le jour venait de se lever. Il se dirigea vers la source de l'explosion, mais il remarqua bien vite qu'il n'y avait pas que lui. Sakura se retrouva à ses côtés tout comme Kakashi Sensei. Jiraya, suivit de plusieurs autres Jônin et même des Anbus. Cela était grave pour que tout Konoha se dirige vers l'explosion.

« Kanoha-maru ! Que fais-tu ici ? » Grogna Ibizu.

« Je cherche Naruto ! » Répondit le petit fils du troisième Hokage.

« Je suis sûr que c'est ce maudit renard qui est à l'origine de cette explosion. » Siffla un ninja que Sasuke ne connaissait pas.

« Sasuke, tu sais où se trouve Naruto ? » Demanda Kakashi Sensei.

« Je le pense. » Répondit l'Uchiwa, accélérant.

« Il est où Sasuke ? » Demanda Sakura le rattrapant. « Ne me dis pas qu'il est là-bas ? »

Sasuke ne répondit pas, alors que tout le monde s'arrêtait.

« Tu vois quelque chose Neji ? » Demanda Sakura au garçon aux yeux blancs, pendant que Sasuke activait ses Sharingan.

« Il y a des corps, quatre au total, mais je n'arrive pas à les identifier. Ils sont morts. Leur Chakra ne circule plus. Attends je vois Naruto ! » Annonça Neji.

Sasuke se jeta vers les nuages de fumée. Il trouva un corps complètement brûlé, ce n'était pas Naruto. Kyûbi aurait-il mis son plan en marche ? Aurait-il tué ceux qui avait fait du mal à Naruto ? Il trouva un deuxième corps, celui-ci était celui de Naruto. Il frissonna et le prit sur son dos, pour se rediriger vers la foule qui attendait. Il soupira, il était couvert de blessure mais était vivant, du moins il l'espérait.

« **Uchiwa... **» Grogna Kyûbi.

« Hn ? » Demanda Sasuke sortant des nuages de fumées pour se retrouver devant les habitants de Konoha.

« **Tu avais raison. Il ne m'a pas laissé faire et ils ont recommencer. **» Déclara le démon renard, descendant du dos de Sasuke.

« Naruto ! » S'écria Sakura, se précipitant vers son ami.

« Que s'est-il passé Naruto ? » Demanda Kakashi Sensei.

« **Naruto est mort. **» Déclara Kyûbi, fixant tout le monde de ses yeux rouges. Sakura stoppant son avancée.

« Tu as pris sa place sale renard ! » Cria Kiba.

« **Non. Je vais vous expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé... **» Soupira Kyûbi, lassé.

Sasuke frissonna. Naruto était mort. Mais, si Kyûbi avait pris sa place et que son Chakra pouvait guérir Naruto, pourquoi disait-il qu'il était mort ? Il repensa aux mots du renard à neuf queues. Naruto n'avait pas voulu que Kyûbi tue ceux qui lui avaient fait du mal et ils en avaient profité pour recommencer. Mais comment et pourquoi y avait-il eu cette explosion ? Pourquoi les corps étaient-ils méconnaissables ?

« **Mon hôte, quelqu'un de joyeux qui se battait pour avoir votre reconnaissance m'a juré qu'il l'obtiendrait. J'ai appris à connaître ce petit qui était haïe par vous tous par ma faute. Ce gamin qui était une personne normale, mais qui avait ma puissance enfermée en lui. Il n'en était même pas conscient au début, mais lorsqu'il a apprit qui j'étais, il ne m'en à pas voulu. Il était différent de vous. Vous qui haïssez les démons renards, ce môme qui était haï par vous m'a fait confiance et m'a parlé comme si j'étais son ami. J'ai toujours veillé sur lui, comme il veillait sur moi. Peu à peu mon sentiment de haine envers les humains à diminué mais il y a quelques semaines, ils s'en sont prit à Naruto Uzumaki. **» Il montra les trois personnes méconnaissables que l'on pouvait voir, maintenant que la fumée avait disparue. « **Ils l'ont attaqué et violé. Oui vous avez bien entendu, Naruto Uzumaki s'est fait violé par ces **_**humains**_**. J'ai immédiatement voulu le venger, mais ce gosse était trop bon. Il a continué à vivre grâce à ses amis, à ses entraînement et grâce à moi. Personne ne savait ce qui lui était arrivé, mis à part moi. Il fut tenté d'en parlé à Sasuke Uchiwa, mais après l'attaque d'Itachi, il a finalement renoncé. Lorsqu'il n'allait pas bien, il savait que j'étais là pour l'écouté. Il avait honte d'en parler aux autres, il était déjà traité de monstre à cause de moi, il ne voulait pas subir d'autres insultes. Ils s'en sont prit plusieurs fois à Naruto, je ne pouvais pas supporter cela. Ma haine était telle que je voulais détruire ce village, mais mon hôte tenait tant à ce village que je n'en ai rien fait. Hier, Sasuke Uchiwa l'a trouvé après qu'ils l'aient une nouvelle fois violé et battu. Et il ne lui a rien dit. Au contraire, il a tenté de se suicider. C'est Uchiwa qui l'a sauver pour l'emmener à l'hôpital. Pourquoi l'as-tu sauver gamin ? Il souffrait trop, il ne voulait plus de cette vie et surtout, il ne voulait pas que je le venge. Alors pourquoi ? Tu avais peur d'être seul ? Toi qui compter le tué, tu t'es rendu compte que tu ne pouvais pas briser le lien qui vous unissait ? **»

« Je ne pouvais pas tuer mon compagnon tout simplement... » Répondit Sasuke. « Je comptais rejoindre Orochimaru, mais Naruto m'a fait changé d'avis. »

« **Mouais... Cet humain avait tant d'espoir pour toi, Uchiwa. **» Grogna Kyûbi. « **Inutile d'avoir peur. Je ne vous tuerais pas... J'étais décidé à venger Naruto, mais lorsque je suis arrivé devant eux, des hommes de Danzo ! Naruto m'a supplié de ne pas les tuer. Il ne voulait pas être exclu de son village. Alors je l'ai écouté, mais... Ils l'ont attaqué et comme j'avais laissé la place à Naruto, je ne pouvais rien faire pour le protéger à part lui donner mon Chakra pour le couvrir des blessures. Mais les hommes de Danzo ont commencer à aspirer mon Chakra, l'un d'eux en a tellement aspiré alors qu'il violé Naruto, qu'il s'est métamorphosé en moi pour ensuite explosé et emporter avec lui Naruto et les deux autres. **» Termina le démon renard.

« Si tu es là, alors Naruto est encore là ! » Cria Lee.

Sasuke comprit et ses yeux noirs devinrent vides.

« **Son corps peut guérir, mais pas son cœur qui s'est arrêté, tu veux vérifié toi-même ? **» Gronda Kyûbi.

Sakura poussa un cri de désespoir. Tout comme d'autres personnes. Certains pleurèrent. Une larme roula sur la joue de Sasuke, mais aussi sur la joue de Naruto possédé par Kyûbi. Que comptait-il faire à présent ?

« **Ne plonge pas dans les ténèbres Uchiwa, je connais la vérité sur ta famille et sur ton frère. Ne le tue pas, Danzo et les membres du conseil répondront à toutes tes questions. Si tu plonge dans les ténèbres j'honorerais une promesse faite a Naruto. Je te traînerais jusqu'au village avec tous les membres arrachés s'il le faut, mais je te ramènerais Uchiwa. Je vais m'en aller maintenant, mais sachez qu'importe ce qui arrivera, je serais au courant. **» Déclara le renard à queues.

« Mais comment on enterre Naruto nous ?! » S'écria Sakura.

« **Je prendrais soin de son corps, je vous le promets. **»

Sur ces mots, il se retourna et s'en alla au loin, quittant le village. Sakura allait le suivre mais Sasuke la retint.

« Que comptes-tu faire ? » Siffla-t-il, cachant sa peine par de la colère.

« Ramener Naruto ! » Cria Sakura. « Il l'aurait fait pour toi. »

« Il est_ mort _tu as compris. Tu ne peux pas le ramener à la vie. Tu as entendu ce que Kyûbi a dit ? Il prendra soin de son corps. Moi je lui fais confiance. »

Sur ces mots, Sasuke retourna chez lui, s'y enferma et pleura la mort de son ami. Comment pourrait-il faire maintenant sans lui ? Il allait faire ce que Kyûbi lui avait dit. Il allait découvrir la vérité sur sa famille et Itachi. Il s'entraînerait et réaliserait le rêve de Naruto. Devenir Hokage.

* * *

Un nouvel OS terminé.

Qu'en avez(vous pensez ? J'attends votre avis avec impatience.

Biz.

Gin' pour vous servir.


End file.
